COMBAT TRAINING
[[PRELUDE|BACK TO 'PRELUDE']] Prelude ENCOUNTER 2 - COMBAT TRAINING '''THE ALLEYWAY:''' '''READ FIRST:''' *'''''"You find your way through the mob to the narrow alleway enterance you had spotted earlier. The long shadowy corridor is flanked on both sides by 4 storied, brick structures. Maybe 80' ahead you can see where the alleyway comes to an intersection which is lit up by the bright midday sun. Beyond that, maybe a quarter mile, you can see the sparkling of sunlight off of the Winterspell Sea. Behind you the mob seems to have lost interest in you 3 and moved on.''''' '''''Light in this alley is dim but visibility is decent. As you press forward you are forced to step over trash, broken hunks of stone and brick ,and even a long dead animal skeleton. The alleyway smells of old rotten food but as you move forward you begin to feel the cold breeze off of the sea, even being able to smell the salty air..."''''' '''THE ENCOUNTER''' **Around 50' from the Intersection, PULL UP THE MAP ON ROLL 20, figure out marching order, and have them all make '''LISTEN CHECKS vs. The three Brigand's MOVE SILENTLY CHECKS (-4 due to them not trying to be THAT quiet.)''' If pc's Succeed Read the Following: *'''''"As you approach the well-lit intersection, you can hear the sound of people talking and rustling around''''' '''''maybe 40' to your NW. You can tell they are speaking in common but you can't quite make out what their saying due to the cacophony of noise echoing throught the city... What do you want to do?'''''" **If PC's Fail the Listen check have them keep moving then have the Brigands make the SAME CHECK except they are listrening for the PC's as they approach. If the NPC's succeed read the following: *'''''"You come to the intersection where 3 filthy men stand facing you with large, rotting toothed grins. A human man, a half elf, and a halfling, all carrying battered edged weapons... "WELL ELLO! What have we here!"'''''... DESCRIBE THE FOLLOWING ONCE PC's ENTER THE MAIN ALLEY INTERSECTION. *'''''As you come around the corner 3 filth covered brigands, one short halfling, a stocky human, and an extrememly thin and sickly half-elf are searching through a large backpack. On the ground behind them are the mutilated bodies of several folks, including a city watchmen and a young woman. These brigands seem to have just killed them, their clothing and blades splattered with fresh blood, and were busy looting their corpses when you arrived."''''' Eitherway it goes, Figure out their initial marching order and roll '''initiative.''' '''AREA A:''' '''X1-3''': THe Brigands. If caught by surprise will drop whatever they are doing and draw their weapons. The halfling will try to drop back and use his crossbow while the half elf will pick up his long spear and try to keep PC's back. The human, dumb as an ox, will charge right in with no tact whatsoever. '''Treasure:''' APPRAISE DC 18 to know what everything (except the magic shit) is. *After PC's defeat the Brigands, they can search them to find : **Coins 300 cp **Average Lock (40 gp)'''Describe as a gold colored lock with the symbol of some noble house's sigil craved into it.''' **Masterwork Shortspear (Medium) (301 gp)'''Describe as a very well crafted and balanced spear made of solid steel with ornate carvings in it's handle''' **Smokesticks (2 sticks, 20 gp each) *Upon further search of the bodies and backpack PC's find: **Citrine (40 gp)'''A gorgeous citrine gemstone''' **Arcane Scroll (Sound Burst (200 gp)'''Describe as a rolled up piece of vellum carefully tied shut with a strip of red ribbon.''' **Potion of Endure Elements (50 gp)'''A glass vial with a rubber stopper on top. Inside is a strange, sparkling, metallic colored liquid.''' **Potion of Remove Paralysis (300 gp)'''Another glass vial with the same rubber stopper except the liquid in this one is a light brown almost amber color. THe stopper has the symbol of a Wizard's Guild stamped on it.''' **Darkwood Shield (Medium) (167 gp)'''An extremely light yet incredibley durable sheild which you can instantly tell is made of Darkwood.''' **A City Watch Issue Longsword'''A sword used by all members of the city watch, nothing fancy or special about it.''' **Masterwork displacer hide Backpack (empty) (82 gp)'''a very expensive looking, well crafted, displacer hide backpack with a built in frame. Capable of carrying alot.''' **10sp *With a successfull '''SEARCH DC 19''' Pc's Find: **A scroll case with:Arcane Scroll (Detect Undead (25 gp), Endure Elements (25 gp), Mirror Image (150 gp)) (total 200 gp)'''You find a scroll case that seems to have rolled away from the initial murder scene a few yards away under some rubbish. The case is carved out of a very strange looking red ivory. Inside the scrolls are made of vellum and wrapped i nthe very same red ribbon as the other.''' [[PRELUDE|BACK TO 'PRELUDE']]